


Blueberry

by amidtheflowers



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, acceptance of jotun heritage, there's still plot though so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Loki to accept his Jotun form, and Darcy has an idea on how to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out of frustration when my sleep had been disturbed, and I decided to write tasertricks smut to cure my boredom. Blame your fellow shippers for inspiring me with the title and a key parts of this fic.
> 
> I'm posting this separately from my collection of oneshots, just because I think it deserves to stand on its own.

After four months of dating, two things became strikingly clear.

One, Loki was not a fan of the heat.

He tolerated it superbly, yes. Darcy had to give credit where credit was due. Loki was masterful at hiding minor details like that, and as a prince who had dressed in layers and layers of metal and leather and armor for more than a thousand years, Loki was extremely efficient in masking his discomfort.

And yet, there was something about New Mexico that even the God of Mischief did not like. She could see the subtleties; the clenched jaw, the tugging at the neckline of his collar, the irate expression when she would ask him if he wanted a glass of cold water. She told him patiently that it was  _normal_  not to like the heat during the day, especially if he was a newcomer. He scoffed and said he had been on worse realms with scorching suns, and Darcy politely asked why he was affected so much by it now. Needless to say, he ended the conversation prematurely.

His only solace had been the relief of nighttime, when the temperature dropped significantly. It was convenient, because a chilled Loki was a happy Loki, which meant a spritely night life for the two of them. It would end the same however, once the night shifted back to the day, and the beating sun made Loki grind his molars to shreds.

Two, Loki had issues.

_Serious_ issues. Issues that deserved a six part movie series and a twelve book collection just to brush on the surface of how many issues Loki hid under his fancy royal belt. They were dark, brooding, hidden things that came out silently when Loki began remembering them. He was still coping with the facts of his life, and accepting what it had become. But the burn of anger does not leave quickly in such a short span of time, and Loki was still sizzling with checked rage on specific events in the past few years.

Therefore, Darcy was not completely surprised when she walked into her apartment after work one day, to find Loki sprawled on the living room sofa in true, ocean spray blue.

She stood there for a while, door closed behind her and hand still hovering over the key stand. She watched him as he appeared mostly dead to the world, but she was certain it was afternoon lethargy coupled with her current lack of air conditioning.

“Darcy,” he mumbled against the throw pillow, “when did you say the maintenance workers would arrive?”

“In a few hours,” she answered, placing the keys on the hook. “They’ve installed the new system in this block, so my turn is next. Though if they had any mercy, they wouldn’t have taken our old AC system with them until they installed the new one.”

He did not reply, but shifted his head to gaze at her. Darcy inhaled sharply through her nose, as glowing red eyes stared back at her. They were eerie, but coupled with the blue skin and the intricate ridges along his face and arms, they fit in perfectly. In all honesty, she thought it was pretty cool. No pun intended. And the fact that Loki was the one sporting this otherworldly appearance made all the more appealing.

“If they do not, I shall do something about it myself. I do not like this oppressive nature of your apartment.”

At least he admitted it now. Smirking as she moved closer to him, she replied, “Is that why you’re in full frost-gianty form right now, or are we kinking it up tonight?”

Loki blinked in confusion, and then glanced down. He jerked and jumped to his feet, moving away from the sofa violently. Alarmed, Darcy walked towards him.

“Hey, calm down,” Darcy reached out to touch him but he hissed and moved out of her reach.

“No,” he growled, and looked desperately at his hands. Darcy frowned.

“You didn’t realize you turned blue?”

“Obviously not,” he hissed, and closed his eyes in concentration. “It seems my body responded to my overheated body by reverting to my Jotun form.”

“That’s a good thing though, right?” Darcy took a step forward.

“ _No_ ,” he opened his eyes to glare at her. “It is not. This means my magic could not compensate for the circumstance and defaulted to my birth nature. I am growing weak.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Darcy crossed her arms. “You were just using magic this morning. Do you feel magically weaker?”

He hesitated, and his frown deepened. “No. But that is besides the point.” He narrowed his eyes. “I never wanted you to see me like this.”

“That is  _all_  of the point, and I’ll pretend you didn’t say that last bit, ” Darcy said. Glancing around, she pointed to her coffee table. “Destroy that table then repair it.”

“That is but simple trickery,” Loki glowered, “an infant can do that.”

Darcy huffed. “Fine then. Make fifty corporeal duplicates of yourself.”

He paused, then sighed and closed his eyes again. Darcy saw several Lokis beginning to form around her, filling her apartment. They were all in Jotun form, and when she reached out to touch them they were firm in her grasp, not projections. Satisfied, Darcy turned to the original Loki.

“So?”

Loki scowled and recalled the duplicates. “I had no trouble.”

Darcy smiled. Making corporeal duplicates was no easy task, that much she gathered from Loki’s stories, but his success in creating them confirmed her thoughts.

“See! Not weak at all. Just overheated. Stop blaming your body for going on its instinct. It’s like blaming my skin for sweating when it’s hot.”

Loki shook his head. “I do not want this instinct.” He closed his eyes and slowly she saw the blue begin to fade, and Darcy scowled.

“Hold on there, don’t! You obviously need it!” She grabbed his hand and tugged, which prompted Loki out of his concentration.

He wrenched his hand from her grasp and rounded on her. “Are you mad? Why would you touch me?”

Darcy blinked, and then scowled. “Well fuck, I thought I had the right to hold my boyfriend’s hand, but I guess not.”

She spun around and strode to the staircase when Loki appeared in front of her. Damn sorcery!

“I’d like to go upstairs.”

“You misunderstood me, Darcy.”

“Another bad quality of mine, I guess. Add it to the list.”

Loki folded his arms over his chest. “Touching my skin while in my Jotun form is not advisable. It burns the skin instantly, Darcy. Even Asgardians are not immune to it, and I don’t want to know what would happen if a human were to touch my skin.”

“My hand feels perfectly fine, Loki,” she replied with a glare, and lifted it to prove it to him. “Still peachy and smooth.”

Loki furrowed his brows and moved closer to look at it. He almost raised his hand to touch her, but realized he was still blue and refrained. “That is strange.” He glanced at her. “You should have burned.”

“Obviously, I didn’t. Now will you let me pass?”

“No.”

Darcy suppressed a frustrated groan. “ _Loki_. You’re acting weird.”

“You should be burned,” he repeated. “Why are you not burned?” He looked at her seriously. “What did you feel when you held my hand?”

Darcy crossed her arms and sighed. “Nothing. Just cold.”

He moved away from her and walked towards the sofa. She could have gone upstairs at this point and he wouldn’t have stopped her, but she didn’t like this unresolved drama hanging in the air. Especially when Loki was confused and pissed, a very deadly combination.

She sighed and moved to sit next to him slowly. His brows were drawn together, deeply in thought. “Your magic is different,” Darcy said quietly. “I remember the stories you’ve told me. Has it occurred to you that your body has already accounted for the burning touch part?”

At this, Loki looked at her sharply. “Explain.”

Darcy shrugged. “I don’t know that much, this is all guesswork. But your magic is different. It molds to you like a second skin, whereas others just wield it. You run on automatic. I think…you underestimate your abilities.”

“You’re saying I’ve automatically compensated to the burning touch of Frost Giant skin?”

Darcy pursed her lips. “You said it yourself, Loki. You were born different, which is why your…” Darcy saw a shadow pass over his eyes as his face hardened. She cleared her throat. “Which is why Laufey left you. If your size and your skill are already different, I’d wager your abilities are too.”

Loki was silent for a long time, mulling over her words. “Perhaps,” he said finally, gazing at her. “I still don’t want to take the risk of letting you touch me while like this. Nor do I want to linger in this deplorable form.”

His skin returned to his regular form, and Darcy scowled at him. Already he was looking hotter, a red sheen on his cheeks.

“You know that’s not the way to go about this, Loki,” Darcy reprimanded. “You’re hot. Physically and physiologically. This is a new environment for you. Until the air conditioning returns, you should—”

“I should what?” Loki interrupted, staring at her blankly. “I should sit here, blue and frozen and a monster?”

“You’re not a monster!” Darcy exclaimed, and growing ever more frustrated when Loki’s expression shut down. “Jesus, what is with you and hating this blue thing? Do you know how much fuckawesome media has been made around that concept? Avatar, X-Men, the Smurfs—all blue. All amazing.”

“It is not so much the color than the form,” Loki said viciously. “I am tickled that you find humor in this.”

Darcy shook her head. How on earth could she get through to him? “I’m serious, Loki. I don’t see what’s wrong with you being Jotun. I’ve seen it, now, haven’t I? And I’m still here.” She reached for his arm and stroked it comfortingly. He did not move away, but he did not react either. 

She knew this would be hard for him, and forcing words down his throat would not change anything. His whole life he grew up learning to despise the Frost Giants, and to discover that he was that very thing could not have been easy to handle. He still had issues with it, obviously, if he couldn’t stand being in that form for more than a few minutes. Loki’s struggle to accept himself was almost painful to watch.

But she was being completely honest—she accepted that part of him, one hundred percent. It was amazing that he could shift between forms like that—and he looked even more badass than she thought possible when he was in his Jotun form. It was intimidating, overwhelming, and…

Cue flickering light bulb.

“In fact,” Darcy continued, her voice lowering as she walked her fingers up Loki’s arm, “it’s kind of hot.”

“No kidding,” Loki said dully. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Not the temperature, idiot.  _You._ ”

Loki turned his head slowly, and pinned her with a roiling gaze. “I think the heat is getting to you, darling.”

“Nope, I’m immune. Mostly. But I’m serious, Loki. I’m seeing some real possibilities with that form, especially since it’s confirmed I’m not about to get a blister from it.”

Loki glowered at her. “Your humor is running dry, Darcy, and not in a good way.”

Damn it, why was he being so difficult! Darcy was internally flailing. She had to do better at this convincing business.

Darcy rose to her feet, and stood in front of Loki. He glanced up at her questioningly, and raised an eyebrow when she bent down and straddled his lap, shifting so she could sit on his thighs. His hands automatically fell to her hips, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She stared at him before leaning down and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead. She pulled back and saw him searching her eyes, and she was unable to grasp the emotions flickering through his green ones. She leaned down again and kissed his cheek, and she felt him sigh, his muscles finally relaxing. His arms moved to encircle her in his embrace, and Darcy pressed her forehead against his.

“I’m about to tell you some things, Loki, and I’d pay attention because after I tell you those things I’m going to do some things. And you’d better listen very, very carefully.”

Darcy’s hand trailed to the top of his collar and slowly unbuttoned it. “You are,” she lowered her voice, “Unbelievably,” snap, “ridiculously,” snap, “makes-my-panties-wet,” snap and sharp inhale, “sexy.”

His pupils dilated as he gazed up at her, his expression darkening instantly. She parted the fabric of his shirt once she finished with the buttons, exposing the smooth skin underneath.

Loki’s hands dropped to her hips again and his fingers squeezed. “Oh?” he muttered.

“Mhm,” Darcy nodded, and he hissed quietly as she placed her palms on his abdomen and ran them up to his chest. “You’d be surprised how much I want you all the time.” she smiled conversationally. “I know you do with me when I so much as fry an egg, but you don’t know how much  _I_  want you. When you do that tongue thing when you laugh, or how you lick your lips after you drink something. When you raise your eyebrow even if it’s at my expense. I want you all the time. I’m a fucking horny beast around you, and no one else on this universe can make me feel the way you make me feel.”

With every word that passed her lips, she could feel him growing tenser and tenser underneath her, physically restraining himself from ravaging her right then and there. “And do you have any plans to act on those impulses, Darcy?” his voice was rough and a whisper, of promise and a very long night.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Darcy leaned closer. “I want you in every way tonight. And I want to start with a theory I have. Do you object?”

“No.”

Darcy almost grinned at the heaviness of his tone, the restraint. “I want you to be  blue.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he stiffened under her. Darcy was having none of it. “No, I want it. I want you as a frost giant. Blue, cold, and fucking sexy.”

“You are attracted to me, even like that?” his tone was of confusion as he grimaced.

“Didn’t I say listen carefully, Loki? I want you all the time,  _in any way_. And that’s one that I want tonight. You have no idea how hot you look as a Jotun.”

“It will hurt you.”

“Prove me wrong and then we won’t touch the subject again.”

Loki stared at her for a long moment. She could see his mind racing with thoughts, debating on what to do. Having him riled up and very turned on was creating a dilemma to his addled brain.

When he did not answer for a while, Darcy grew impatient, “Loki I swear to god if you do not switch to your Jotun form right now I am going to pleasure myself in front of you and you will not be allowed to touch.”

His jaw tightened, his eyes smoldering to something dangerous. She saw his skin slowly change color, and Darcy held his breath as it reached his eyes, turning them ruby red.

Loki was watching her closely as Darcy’s eyes roved over him. She lifted her hand and slowly pressed her fingers to his cheek. He inhaled sharply, and Darcy felt the chill seep into her skin. She withdrew it after a while, and noted that it did not hurt her. Darcy’s eyes turned wicked.

She brought both hands to his chest, feeling the bumps and ridges of the skin underneath. His breathing was uneven, and she knew whatever she did now would affect him for the rest of his life. She could feel the insecurity coming off of him in waves, the hesitance in his motionless form as he let her explore his body and familiarize this new form with her hands; and yet, underneath his fear and his anxiety, was the faintest glimmer of hope.

Darcy moved her hands to run up his neck, and he tilted his head, eyes flickering close. Darcy saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, and an urge to lick it overwhelmed her. She leaned forward suddenly and ran her tongue up the bump of his throat, and she could feel the breath rush out from him, and she reveled in the icy taste of his skin. When she pulled back he was staring at her intensely, red eyes glowing and his hands tightened almost painfully around her hips.

Darcy swallowed hard at the expression. “Delicious,” she whispered. Loki growled and lurched forward.

Cold lips had never tasted more sinful.

Loki groaned against her mouth as she shifted to sit more fully atop him. She gasped when she came in contact with his groin, and he ran his tongue across her parted lips before delving into her mouth.

Oh…oh. Loki’s tongue. God damnit.

Darcy arched against him and she wrapped her arms around him, trying to get as close to him as she could. Their kiss turned vicious, and she felt a shock burst against her again and again as the chill of his mouth ravage hers. It was an odd dynamic, having a cold, icicle tongue that was pliant and rolled against her. When he took her tongue into his mouth and sucked, she felt her toes curl instantly.

The steady rhythm of their hips grinding against each other and the cool taste of his mouth had Darcy in a hot and cold mess. Loki’s hand dove under her shirt and Darcy whimpered against his mouth as it ran up her stomach, causing her to shiver and twitch. She pulled back breathlessly, her eyes darkened, “Now would be an opportune time to magic us to the bedroom. Like,  _now._ ”

For the first time that evening, Loki’s lips twisted into a full smirk. Oh, oh wow. Frost giant smirky Loki was just as devilish as Asgardian smirky Loki. “Of course, sweetheart.”

In less than a blink they were on her bed, and he was pulling off her clothing faster than ever before. She slid off his shirt and reached over to work with his pants, and soon enough she saw a nearly naked Loki in true blue form.

Darcy paused then, as they sat on their knees facing each other. She was in her bra and panties, he in his boxers. Her sudden pause made Loki falter, and she could see the uncertainty edging back in his eyes. She would have to change that, hopefully permanently.

Darcy crawled to him. She pushed his chest until he laid down on the bed, and she climbed over him slowly. Her thighs touch the cold skin and she breathed deeply.

“You are amazing,” she said quietly. Loki’s brows knitted together, and Darcy reached towards the swirling ridges on his chest. She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against it, feeling his heartbeat stutter underneath them. Her fingers nimbly traced the patterns all across his torso, down to his abdomen, as she laid gentle kisses all along the icy blue skin. It was different, not having heat emanating from his body, instead replaced with a chill, like the rush of air when opening a freezer. He was addictive, and she darted her tongue from time to time as she kissed down his body, wanting to taste him. Whenever she did the muscle underneath her spasmed, and Loki’s breath would stop.

Darcy’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, tossing them to the ground. Her eyebrow rose at what she saw. “Looks like ridges are everywhere, huh?”

The violet color that reached his navy cheeks was as interesting as it was amusing, and with a grin forming on her lips, Darcy took him in her mouth.

The sensation shocked her. This had to be the coldest part of his body. Which made sense, and it boggled her that it made so much sense. Holy shit. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue along the ridges around his length, and she heard him moan loudly.

“Darcy,” he panted as she moved around him. “Fuck.  _Fuck._ ”

He couldn’t blame her, now, could he? It was his fault. Who told him to be the definition of a flavorful icicle? So when she sucked, it was with little preamble that he came apart with a low groan. A rush of cold burst inside her, and she took in every bit of him, leaning back eventually and watching as his chest rose and fell violently.

When he finally lifted his head to look at her, his face an open window of wonder and awe and bone-tingling arousal, Darcy licked her lips and smiled. “My theory was right.” She leaned down whispered next to his ear, “You taste just like blueberry frozen yogurt.”

He stopped breathing, and he looked at her in amazement. “You fucking minx,” he growled, and Darcy squeaked when he rolled them over and pinned her down, kissing her ferociously and tearing off her bra and panties in one move. His mouth latched onto her neck as his teeth bit and tugged on the skin there, cool hands running over her skin tantalizingly, having her arching up to meet him.

“Careful there, tiger,” she whispered breathlessly as he proceeded giving her one of several hickeys. “You’ll give me a frostbite.”

He lifted his head and looked at her, and a mischievous grin spread across azure lips. “I plan on it darling,” he drawled.

His hand moved down to slip between her folds, fingers dipping in and finding the moisture pooled around her sex. Darcy gasped at the sensation, shivering slightly. If that’s what it felt like now, she could only imagine…

“Loki,” Darcy panted, clawing at his shoulders in need.  _Now, now, now_ , her mind chanted, and he roughly pulled her knees apart and settled against her. Oh god, rough Jotun sex.  _Yes_.

Piercing red eyes penetrated hers, and he hiked up her thighs before filling her completely with one flick of his hips.

Darcy’s back arched and a cry tore from her throat, her sleeve fluttering around the icy coldness inside her. “Oh my god, oh my god,” she gasped, and he froze, looking at her fearfully.

Cold. Big. Inside. “Oh, oh,  _oh, oh my_ —” Darcy’s eyes rolled as she clamped down on him, a rush of liquid pouring on his length. Her body shuddered violently, convulsing underneath him as she orgasmed.

Perception of time did not exist. She calmed down, but she knew it was only the beginning. Her body was still wired for more, more,  _more_ , and Loki was still inside her, cold and pulsing, and Darcy cracked open her eyes to finally look at him.

An awed expression was on his face. Loki looked down at her, and he experimentally moved inside her. Darcy whimpered and arched, the sensation buzzing inside her ceaselessly, and she lifted her hips to meet him.

And then, Loki began to laugh.

Darcy couldn’t understand it, but she reveled in his joy. His eyes were full of mirth, of joy, and so, so much love. And then he was moving, lifting her so that she sat up against him, and drove inside her until she was pulling his hair and biting his shoulder and scratching his skin, and she felt his nails digging deeply into her hips and her thighs clenched around his own hips. She looked at the contrast in their skin, hers soft and pale against his dark and navy blue. Loki’s red eyes were glowing, and she pressed her mouth against his as he laid her down and moved her limbs to his will, shifting her and moving against her as he pleased, and it had never felt more wonderful.

She could feel pleasure building up in her again, and she wrapped her legs around him and brought him as close to her as she could. His hands traveled all across her skin, leaving an icy trail in its wake. “Loki,” she gasped, and felt herself come apart once more. He groaned and gave a hard thrust and holding her hips tightly against his as he came inside her, and Darcy gasped loudly as the icy cool liquid filled her.

He was still hovering over her when she had the ability to open her eyes. He breathed roughly, and Darcy pushed up and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you,” she whispered, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “All of you. You are perfect.”

Loki stared at her deeply, and then he was crushing her against his body in an embrace that rolled him on his back, Darcy sprawled on top of him. She shivered after a while, and she watched as his skin slowly began to return to its normal pallor. She sighed against the warmth of his body, and Loki shifted her so they were on their sides facing each other.

Though they had just experienced the most mind-blowing and roughest sex to date, Loki still held her as tenderly as he always would. He gazed at her softly, brushing her hair behind her ear and tilting her chin to press his lips gently against hers.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Green eyes were filled with emotion, and Darcy smiled softly.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Loki frowned. “I think it’s the maintenance guys with the air conditioning,” Darcy sighed, moving to get up. His arms tightened around her, pulling her close.

“I don’t think we need that anymore.”

Loki’s skin began to turn blue, and Darcy bit her lip against a grin. 

x


End file.
